


Conclusions and Understanding

by musicaldork



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: Herbert knows that he wants to touch you, he wants to mark you; he wants to bring you to heights of pleasures you’ve never known.But truly and most potently of all - he wants to fuck you full of his cum.(Herbert West + breeding kink. Exactly what it says on the tin, y'all.)
Relationships: Herbert West/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Conclusions and Understanding

Burned into the insides of Dr. Herbert West, there resides a savage, unrelenting itch that plagues him as a constant.  
  
He finds himself seized with a desire so severe, it makes him want to scratch it out from deep under his skin.  
It aches in him like the sharp pain of teeth set in the delicate junction of neck and shoulder - or the harsh rake of your nails down his back.

Herbert knows that he wants to touch you, he wants to mark you; he wants to bring you to heights of pleasures you’ve never known.

But truly and most potently of all - he wants to fuck you full of his cum.

The sheer thought of it could drive a man like him to madness.

It’s a primal, predatory instinct that Herbert truly thinks himself far above - but ever since he’s met you, it’s a thought that clouds his judgement so thoroughly he can barely even think through it sometimes.

Unknowingly, you steal his common sense away.  
With one whiff of the scent of your shampoo, or the absentminded licking of your lips, you leave him nothing short of an absolute fool.

He absolutely hates it.

But god, the thought of you, writhing underneath him in pleasure… the feel of your warm skin against his…  
The goddamn sounds you would make, and- _fuck_.

Shamefully, Herbert finds that he has to take himself in hand, pleasuring himself frustratedly to unfiltered fantasies of you.

Usually Herbert prides himself on his self-control, in all facets of life.

Food, sleep, sex - he deems it all unnecessary.

He has important work to do, work far more important than indulging in things like these.

…So why does every rational thought of his just fly out of his mind the moment his eyes flicker down to your lips?

—

Even with such a sternly repressed handle on his usual thoughts, Herbert can’t help but flare with wild irritation any time he sees anybody get too friendly with you.

On auto-pilot, he always makes a beeline to your side, fixing on his most unamused glare.  
Lashing your companion with a bevy of scathing taunts - with a slightly-too-firm grip on your shoulder - he’ll quickly walk you away from the person in question.

Even then, though it’s unfair, Herbert only fumes in murderous silence beside you.  
In the wake of his petty actions, he simply leaves you to stew in your own confusion.

 _Go draw your own conclusions,_ he thinks bitterly to himself.

—

Weeks go by and Herbert is wound as tightly as a string.  
And as all worn strings are ought to do, eventually his resolve just snaps.

He had come into your room to talk about something regarding his work, before his gaze zeroed in on the fact that you were not currently wearing a bra, while clad in pyjama shorts far too short for decency.

Herbert has never been one for decency, in any of its shades.

Before you knew it, you found yourself pinned to your own bed by the weight of him, amidst a flurry of soft, wrinkled sheets.

The feeling of your body against him is already maddening but… before this goes any further.

He has to ask.

With an intensity that strips you down, Herbert fixes you within the grimness of his stare. The look in his eyes is firm, but somehow wavering on unsure.

You know him well - you recognise them as flickers of doubt, that you might not even want him.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he grits out, eyes never leaving yours. “Do you really want me? You can say no.”

“Yeah. I know I can say no. But I do. I want you - _all_ _of you.”_

Your words are soft, but ring true unquestionably as they hang between the two of you, suspended in midair amidst the quiet tension of the room.

_I want you._

Words the source of many a fantasy of his, nestled between stolen moments alone and flustered huffs of pleasure stifled against his hand. You want him.

It’s all he needs to hear.

With a single-mindedness he usually only reserves for his work, Herbert helps you out of your clothes and begins to carefully map out the glory of your skin.  
You let out a pleased hum as his hands travel over every dip and valley and curve, intent with curious appraisal.

Suddenly, his hand slips between your thighs and you stifle a gasp when he swipes the pad of his thumb over your clit, soaking his hand with a sudden rush of wet, warm anticipation.

You’re so wet already…  
Herbert doesn’t give you the time to be embarrassed, a hoarse, guttural groan immediately bubbling up from somewhere deep within his chest.

He’s the one making you so wet. And he’s the one who gets to fuck you.  
Nobody else gets to have you like this.

And while you couldn’t have imagined a sound like that - desperate and wanting - coming from a man like him, it makes your thighs clamp involuntarily around his hand, trapping him there.

Fuck, he looks so beautifully wrecked already, and _you’re_ the one getting fingered.

Herbert may be inexperienced, but he more than makes up for it with the voracity he attacks the task of getting to know your body.  
He would’ve never gotten where he was as a person without an acute awareness of the human body.

Herbert thinks that he wants to examine your body with the fervency he applies to science - and he would if only he had the time.  
He’d make you his honest life’s project if only he could.

For a man tuned into every little twitch of the living and dying body, maybe it’s not surprising to know that it doesn’t take him too long to get a handle on things.

Mercilessly, he teases the places that make you shiver and tighten against him, shying away from what draws a less pleasant reaction. His focus is insistent and dedicated in all the right ways but you need more from him.

Hooking your legs around him, you pull him in closer to you.  
…So close, not an atom’s width of space goes unshared.  
You suppress a shiver at the delicious contact of him pressed up against you, grinding down a little. The friction sends a bolt of electricity down his spine.

Backing up reluctantly, he begins to fumble a little with his belt. When he finally pulls his cock out of his boxers, he’s already heavy in his own hand with pent-up arousal.

Now that he’s got you right where he wants you, you’re his.

You’re naked and he’s still fully-dressed, aside from the undoing of his fitted black slacks.  
The power dynamic sends another spike of arousal through the overwrought nerves of his body.  
It gives his ego a wholly unnecessary boost, to see that he’s the one that’s got you open and undone underneath him.

Your eyes flutter shut at the feeling of him sliding into you, relishing in the feeling of finally being filled up the way you’ve craved. From the low, filthy moan he gives when he bottoms out inside you, the feeling is surely mutual.

When Herbert sees the look on your face - soft and mindless with pleasure - it sends him into an absolute tailspin.

With that, Herbert braces himself against the bed, beginning to plow you into the mattress, like a man unhinged. Gasping at the unexpected roughness, you arch your back, hips bucking up to meet his eager thrusts.

He could get off on the sounds of you alone. They’re better than anything he could’ve ever dreamed of.

As the air gets heavier, you reflexively dig your nails into him, raking harsh red lines down the previously-unmarred expanse of his back. He flinches at the sting, but returns his attentions to your body.

Herbert can’t help himself from leaving a trail of bites down your neck and chest.  
He laves over the reddened marks with tongue, and soothes with sloppy, unrestrained kisses.

Those are his marks - everybody would know that he was the one who got to have you, he’d make sure of it.

Heavy pants against your skin, the smell of irresistible sex floods the air around you, and suddenly the only thing Herbert can think about is how good you’d look, dripping with his cum.

So much so that it fills you to your breaking point, flooding right out of your tight little hole.  
He thinks about fucking a baby into you, pictures you glowing and swollen with his child. Beautiful and his.

It drives him crazy.

Your lips part with a stuttering cry you try to stifle, which earns his obvious disapproval.

“No. I want to hear you,” he murmurs, his soft, pink lips grazing the crook of your shoulder. You can feel the low rumble in his chest against your skin, like the purring of a predator.

It is then you realise that you are the prey.

Now his hands are working goddamn miracles against you, rubbing delicious, deliberate circles around your clit and it’s exactly what you need to come undone.

Blinded with a startling, overwhelming pleasure, you vocalise it in the only way you know how - with hot, blubbering nonsense, near sobbing from the strength of your climax.

“God, just… Herbert- please… fuck! Fuck!”

The thought of reducing someone as smart as you to heated, pleading incoherencies, paired with the feeling of you clenching tightly - so hot and wet around him… It’s too much to bear.

With a helpless final jerk of his hips, he’s cumming deep inside you. You shiver and clench and whine at the feeling, thrashing with delighted overstimulation. You want more but it’s too much, but you want it.

The sight of you, punch-drunk on pleasure, stretched hole dripping with his cum, and yet still needy and slutty enough to want more from him - blanks out Herbert’s mind into that of a furious machine.

You whine at the sensitivity but push your hips back against his, wiggling slightly, still speared around the thickness of his cock.

Without even thinking, Herbert continues to move, fucking his cum deeper into you - as deep as he can get it.

Soon enough, his movement slows to a trembling rock of his hips. Softening to a state of half-hardness inside of you, he only stops when he’s shaking with vicious over-stimulation.

Shifting off of you, to lie beside you on your bed, the two of you stare up at the ceiling in companionable silence.

You don’t say anything, and neither does he.  
You simply allow your breathing to slow, hearts syncing to beat in unremarkable time together. He doesn’t turn to look at you, but your hands find each other regardless - fingers interlocking with his.

There isn’t a word exchanged but somehow, you think you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, this is my first go at something... like this. hope it doesnt suck.
> 
> also! find me on tumblr under the name dorkfanfic, where requests are open! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
